


Somniation

by kinkitsecretkinkitsafe



Series: Counterpoint [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hermann is a big ol' Dom, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Verbal Humiliation, consent given in previous instalment, second person used in dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe/pseuds/kinkitsecretkinkitsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann wakes Newt up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniation

**Author's Note:**

> day off means late night porn! :D
> 
> directly follows negotiation.

Hermann wakes on his back and can feel Newt's shoulder pressed up against his own. He lies in the dark feeling content and calm and for the first time in as long as he can remember, he doesn't get straight out of bed to get ready for work. There's a smile on his face as he remembers the previous evening - fucking Newt hard and rough before climbing into bed pleasantly sore and sated.

He reaches to the side of the bed and flicks on the bedside lamp and looks at Newt sleeping beside him. He's on his stomach and his breath's coming slow and even. Trailing his fingers over the brightly colored skin, Hermann watches Newt's face for any signs of awareness and seeing none lets himself smile, his morning wood resting against his stomach as he looks at Newt and strokes himself consideringly.

Normally he'd just get up and take care of things in the shower, but Newt naked beside him gives him other ideas. He remembers Newt's post-coital babbling - his blissful, lazy instruction to be fucked awake and gives himself a tight squeeze before he rolls to the side and reaches for the box of condoms on the nightstand. Fishing one out and taking the lube, he turns back to Newt and pops the cap squirting some onto his fingers and sliding them between the cheeks of Newt's ass.

Newt's still loose from the previous night and his fingers slide in with little resistance. He works Newt slowly, making sure he's absolutely ready before he wipes off his hand and taps lightly on Newt's inner thigh until Newt makes a sound in his slip and spreads his legs, hiking one knee up until it's beside his stomach.

Hermann smirks and slides on the condom and rolls over, situating himself between Newt's legs and watching as Newt rubs his face against the pillow and settles back down with a sigh. Resting on an elbow, Hermann lines himself up and slides in slowly, stopping when he's fully sheathed and watching as Newt's face twitches but he shows no sign of waking. 

He rocks his hips slowly, not pulling out, just letting himself feel the warmth surrounding him as he lowers his chest to Newt's back and revels in the feel of the warm, lax body underneath him. He's dragging his lips across Newt's shoulder when Newt mumbles in his sleep and swipes at his face and Hermann murmurs in Newt's ear.

"Wake up, Newton," Hermann says in a low tone and pulls out a little further, sliding back in as Newt makes a questioning sound. "It's time for all good little cumsluts to get fucked."

Newt arches and squeezes around Hermann and his eyes are opening and he's blinking at Hermann, sleepy and uncomprehending until Hermann slides back in. He stares at him a little longer and then a slow smile spreads across his face and he reaches behind them to palm at Hermann's ass as he spreads his legs a little wider and hums contentedly.

"You like this?" Hermann says as he starts a slow repetition of sliding in and pulling out. "Waking up to find someone taking their pleasure in you? Using your body however they want?"

Newt nods as he stretches, pushing his ass up into Hermann's hips. "Mmm, yeah. Fuck me, Herm."

"You _love_ being filled. Feeling my prick stretching you out." Hermann drags his cheek across Newt's back, the light stubble abrading the skin and making Newt shiver beneath him. "I'll bet you're still feeling last night's fucking. Are you sore? Do you ache?"

"Yeah," Newt breathes, rocking back against Hermann as he picks up speed. "Hurts so good. Don't stop."

"Why would I stop when I've got my own little fucktoy gagging for it underneath me?" Hermann says, hips starting to smack against Newt's ass, the sound echoing through the room. "Tell me how much you like it." Hermann takes Newt's hands in his own and presses them into the mattress as he rises up to fuck into Newt harder.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Hermann, oh god, fuck, please, harder, _harder_ ," Newt says and he's squeezing Hermann's hands tightly and spreading himself as wide as he can. "Love it. Love your dick filling me up, giving it to me hard. Want your dick in me all the time. Want you to get off."

"Take it, slut. I'm going to fill you up like the dirty little bitch you are," Hermann growls out as the pleasure building in his balls grows and he can hear Newt whimpering underneath him and then he's pumping his load into Newt with a long drawn out groan before he collapses on top of him. 

He lets himself curl into Newt's back, rubbing his face against Newt's skin as he feels himself soften and slip out. Newt whimpers at the sensation and he's babbling for Hermann to let him cum as Hermann presses a soft kiss to his back and rolls to the side. He removes the condom, knots it and throws it towards the trash and pulls Newt to him. Slotting himself up against Newt and sliding an arm underneath his torso, he pulls Newt until he's lying on his side. One hand rubs Newt's chest, the other presses low on his belly as Newt hooks a leg back over Hermann's hips and looks over his shoulder desperately.

"Do you want to cum?" Hermann asks lazy, nipping at Newt's ear and Newt's nodding and begging and Hermann smirks and wrapping his fingers around Newt's dick and pumping slowly. "I could have fucked anyone this morning. Didn't have to be you. Do you know why it was?"

"I don't, I don't know. Please, Hermann, I wanna cum. Let me cum," Newt says and he's reaching toward his dick but Hermann's swatting his hand away and nipping lightly at Newt's shoulder in punishment.

"Because you're _mine_ now. Every time you cum will be by me or for me and, if you're good, I will give you pleasure the likes of which you won't believe," Hermann says tightening his hand and picking up the pace as he watches Newt's face, watching ever ripple of pleasure that twists and slackens his features. "Who do you belong to?"

Newt gasps and he's thrusting up into Hermann's hand and twisting to look over his shoulder and staring Hermann in the eye. "You, Hermann. You, I'm yours. _Yours_. Just let me, please, _please_ ," Newt says and he's grabbing Hermann's hand and holding it to his chest and Hermann smiles.

"Good boy," Hermann says, gripping Newt firmly and stripping Newt's dick at a pace that makes Newt's eyes roll back in his head. "Cum for me, my little slut. _Cum_."

Newt's body tenses and he arches back, hips thrusting as he shoots onto the sheets and Hermann's hand with a long drawn out moan. Hermann keeps stroking until Newt whimpers and curls in on himself and then Hermann's wiping his hand on the sheet and rubbing his hand up Newt's side.

Eventually the shudders and shivers stop running through Newt's body and he rolls over, using Hermann's shoulder as a pillow as he wraps an arm around Hermann's middle.

"Was that what you wanted?" Hermann asks quietly.

Newt rubs his face against Hermann's skin as he nods, looking up at Hermann with a grin. "Every day. _Every_ day." 

Hermann smirks and shakes his head. "No," he says and presses a finger to Newt's lips when it looks like he's about to protest. "Repetition becomes dull and boring and I do _not_ want to get bored of you. You're so open and responsive and there's so many things I could do to you... with you... for you." He jostles Newt's shoulder gently and kisses his forehead. "So many things."

"Two down," Newt says with a smirk and then he's pushing himself up to lean over Hermann and press him into the mattress, kissing him slowly before pulling back and looking down at him with a smile. "Mmm, could get used to that." Newt stretches over him and puts his elbow down beside Hermann's side, resting his head on his hand so he can look down at Hermann with a raised eyebrow. "What's next?"

"After you wash the sheets..." Hermann says smirking as Newt pulls a face. "Send me a prioritized list. I'll decide what I want to do."

"Ugh, _lists_. The romance is _gone_ from this relationship," Newt says with a theatrical sigh.

"Do you want romance, or do you want to get fucked?" Hermann asks in a dry tone.

"Fucked. I definitely want to get fucked," Newt says decisively.

"Then send me the list and I'll see what I can do," Hermann says and pulls Newt down to kiss him.


End file.
